


Misfortune at Twilight

by umbreonblue



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Because of Reasons, Blood and Torture, Boyfriends, Chocolate, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Gifts, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kissing, Laboratories, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Touma gets kidnapped. Accelerator, Hamazura, and Sogiita have different reasons, but their goal is the same. Rescue him.
Relationships: Accelerator & Kamijou Touma, Hamazura Shiage & Kamijou Touma, Sogiita Gunha/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Misfortune at Twilight

It was just a normal day for Kamijo Touma when…he noticed someone was following him. He went into an empty park before turning around.

He sees someone with a dart gun, then looks down. A dart was sticking out of his arm. Blinking, his vision was becoming blurry, collapsing onto the ground as he sees his attacker approach…until he couldn't help but close his eyes, passing out.

* * *

When he next woke up, he's strapped to a table, arms and legs held down by metal cuffs. Gritting his teeth, he sees a man in a lab coat.

Touma struggles, of course, but it's useless.

"Now now, Kamijo Touma-kun. Struggling is of no use. Just let me do my experiments, and I _**might**_ let you go."

"Why the heck should I do that?" Touma growls.

"Alright then… since you insist on doing this the hard way," the man got out a syringe, Touma instantly freezing.

"You have no one but yourself to blame for this," he sighs as puts the needle in, and injects Touma with something.

Touma's instantly paralyzed, slumping onto the table but can still feel everything. He can only tremble helplessly as the man starts his experiments while he's still conscious.

He screams, "AHHHHH!"

* * *

Sogiita was anxious. It's been a few hours since Touma said that he'd pick up something real quick before meeting with him.

A bit worried that Touma's gotten into trouble again, he starts searching, but to his surprise, he only finds bags. One with groceries for dinner later, the other with…a box of chocolates, new sweatbands, and a new headband? For him?

More importantly, he saw the receipt and phone. There's no way Touma would leave without his phone on him. Unless…he's in trouble.

"Tch," clicking his tongue, Sogiita gathers the bags and jumps off to get some help.

Sogiita drops off the bags with Index before going next door.

"Touma's been kidnapped."

Tsuchimikado just nods and lets him in. According to Tsuchimikado, "There's a whole list of people who'd want to kidnap Kami-yan. Since Kami-yan's useless with physical attacks, it's actually fairly easy to kidnap him if you don't overcomplicate things."

Seeing Sogiita's worried look, Tsuchimikado smiles, "Nya~ I have a few ideas on who to call to figure this out~."

* * *

After a few calls, Accelerator and Hamazura come in.

Accelerator was pissed at being called at his hour while Hamazura was yawning.

"Seems Kami-yan's been kidnapped. We need your help to rescue him," Tsuchimikado starts.

"The Boss is…" Hamazura woke up.

"That damn hero…" Accelerator glares.

"According to the cameras~, Kami-yan was kidnapped by a Kihara. He should be in one of their facilities."

Just the name "Kihara" got Accelerator pissed off.

"Fine…we'll help. But only because I hate those damn Kiharas," Accelerator says, 'And I want to repay that damn hero for saving me.'

"Of course I'll help! Anything for the Boss!" Hamazura agrees.

They both look at Sogiita, who nods, "If I don't save my boyfriend, I won't have any guts."

That shocked them both.

"Boyfriend?" Accelerator gapes…but it's really none of his business who dates who.

"You're dating?!" Hamazura also gapes. He thought Boss was straight since he keeps attracting all the girls.

"Yeah. When he was late to our date tonight, I got worried, so I went looking for him…only to find his bags and phone but no Touma. I want him back," Sogiita sighs, but his eyes are determined to find him.

"Let's get going then!" Tsuchimikado smiles.

They raid facility after facility, building after building for hours until they finally found the place at twilight.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Touma was exhausted and panting but not broken just yet. The man in the lab coat, Kihara, was preparing something else in the meantime.

When the door opened, Touma thought it was Kihara again, but he saw something else. A dog…a golden retriever wearing a backpack with robot arms.

Blinking, Touma's in too much pain for it to be a hallucination…but it's still a strange sight to see a dog smoking a cigar.

After finishing its cigar, the dog walked over to Touma before patting his head with those robot arms.

"What?" Touma tilts his head, still disoriented from that last experiment.

Then they hear a rumbling.

"It seems that your friends are here to get you," Touma hears a man's voice come from the dog.

"Friends huh…" Touma smiles as the dog says, "It was nice to meet you, Kamijo Touma-kun," before leaving and heading to save place.

* * *

Sogiita and Accelerator smashed the doors open with Hamazura in the back. They bash and fight their way through until they reached an underground lab.

"Aw…you had to arrive so soon? I was just about to break Kamijo-kun."

"I'll take care of Kihara. You two get the hero," Accelerator growls before he goes on ahead, Sogiita and Hamazura right behind him.

As Accelerator killed Kihara and several physically enhanced guards and robots, Sogiita and Hamazura went to get Touma.

* * *

Once they entered the lab, they see Touma strapped to a table with various wounds on his body, dried blood on his clothes.

Hamazura gets to the control panel and unlocks the cuffs. He reaches out for Touma's hand, "You OK Boss?"

However, Touma flinches away from him, terrified and confused.

"Touma…it's me. Sogiita," he tries.

"Sogii…ta?" Touma tilts his head, blinking.

"Yeah. We're here to get you," Sogiita smiles, being brave for him as he takes Touma's hand before carrying him like a princess.

Touma blinks sleepily, breathing in Sogiita's scent and nuzzling before passing out again.

Hamazura stares in awe, "Wow…" before Sogiita takes off without him. "Oi! Wait for me!" Hamazura yells as he goes after them, quickly getting out.

Once Accelerator was done, he sees Sogiita carrying Kamijo with Hamazura on their tails. Sighing, as soon as he sees that they're out, he and Sogiita blew up the entire lab, an explosion of red, blue and yellow behind them.

* * *

In the hospital, they're treated by Heaven Canceller.

After getting bandaged up, Sogiita sits next to Kamijo, guarding him as he sleeps.

According to Heaven Canceller, Kamijo's wounds will take a while to heal and will scar…he had to reset a dislocated shoulder as well…but he'll live. That was the extent of the physical damage anyway. As for the mental damage…he won't know that until Kamijo wakes up.

* * *

When Touma wakes up, he sees Sogiita asleep by his bed and smiles. He sees the bandages on his body, mostly toward his right side, but is otherwise OK.

Hearing Sogiita lightly snoring, Touma pats his head like he would a dog, 'Good boy.'

This woke Sogiita up, yawning before he sees Touma.

"You're awake!" Sogiita hugs him, Touma returning the hug. "What's wrong?" Sogiita asks as Touma's unusually quiet.

"I'm fine…just a sore throat…is all…" Touma smiles, his voice hoarse, trying not to worry his boyfriend.

Narrowing his eyes, Sogiita sighs since Touma's as stubborn as he is, "If you're sure…"

Touma nods before Index barges in, yelling, "Where have you been?! I was worried!"

As she yells, Touma just backs away from her, Sogiita holding his hand.

Index noticed, remembering that this is the hospital, and apologized, bowing her head, "Sorry…I should go," before she leaves.

Misaka visits him, and tries to give him cookies, but ends up embarrassed and making electricity. Touma quickly cancels it out in time though before Sogiita pushes her out.

* * *

When Hamazura and Accelerator visit, Hamazura brought a fruit basket while Accelerator checks him over. If only to see that the damn hero is OK…and he brought a can of his and Touma's favorite coffee as well.

Touma smiles as he accepts the gifts, opening the can and drinking it immediately. Sighing in relief, Touma then remembers, "Oh right…did you see a dog in the lab?"

"A dog? What're you talking about?" Hamazura asks.

"I saw a dog wearing a backpack with robot arms. It was smoking a cigar, and talked to me…" Touma says as he gets weird looks, "It wasn't a hallucination. I was in too much pain for it to be."

"Well, …we didn't see it when we got there… Maybe it left already?" Hamazura suggests.

"Probably…but I saw its collar too. Its name was…" Touma wracked his brain to remember, "Noukan. Kihara Noukan."

"Did that damn dog do anything to you?" Accelerator asks.

"No…it just patted my head before saying that it was nice to meet me," Touma answers.

"Hmph…" Accelerator makes a note to check out this "Kihara Noukan" later.

After Hamazura and Accelerator leave, visiting hours are almost over. Sogiita put Touma to bed, "I have to go now, but I'll pick you up later once you're discharged."

Touma just smiles at him, kissing his cheek before whispering, "My hero."

Blushing, Sogiita jumps out the window. He'll survive.

Laughing at his boyfriend's reaction, Touma yawns before deciding to take a nap.

* * *

Omake:

According to Heaven Canceller, Kamijo is likely to have PTSD and be selectively mute. Of course, as long as Sogiita's around, he thinks Kamijo will be fine.

* * *

Omake 2:

Sogiita took out the new sweatbands, the new headband, and the box of chocolates, "You bought these for me right?"

Touma blushes, "Uh…y-yeah."

"Thank you, Touma," Sogiita smiles.

"You're welcome."

"Ne, why don't we eat these chocolates together?" Sogiita suggests, putting one in his mouth before kissing Touma. The chocolate melts in-between their mouths, Sogiita's tongue pushing the sweet treat into Touma's mouth.

Moaning, Touma swallows the melting chocolate before they part to breathe.

Panting, Sogiita's heated gaze sees Touma's flustered state and smiles. "There is still plenty of chocolate left. Let's eat it all with guts."

Touma just nods, accepting his boyfriend's idea. They made out and ate all of the chocolate together.


End file.
